Golden Triumph
by jlg16
Summary: After the battle's over and the blood has been shed, they think all is lost; the child and the lives all for nothing. But as it turns out, Kovarion's most trusted should not have been trusted at all. She should have been feared, for she was their biggest threat.
1. Prologue

**Hello and thanks for clicking on my story. I'll keep things short and sweet. This chapter is especially short but I hope you enjoy anyways. I have the next few chapters written, so as long as someone's reading I'll be updating and, hopefully, writing. Enjoy, or if you don't, that's chill, too. Feel free to leave a review, they're always appreciated. :)**

 _Demons run when a good man goes to war_

 _Night will fall and drown the sun_

 _When a good man goes to war_

 _Friendship dies and true love lies_

 _Night will fall and the dark will rise_

 _When a good man goes to war_

 _Demons run, but count the cost_

 _The battle's won, but the child is lost_

~•~

Months before the Doctor even figured out Amelia wasn't Amelia, a veiled woman and a uniformed man made their way down the corridors of Demon's Run in silence. It was companionable, laced with unspoken determination. Eventually they came to a fork in the hallways and stopped. They turned toward each other, grabbed hands and offered few words of farewell, before heading separate ways.

The woman held her head high as the fluorescent lights flickered overhead and her dark red gown swished at her moving feet, walking with an air of power. She came to a stop at an armed man guarding a door. "Are you Dea Stellarum, the one Madame Kovarion is expecting?"

"I most certainly am. Also, before you ask, I am in allegiance with the headless monks and therefor I will not be asked to remove my veil. Understood?"

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you-"

Before he could finish, the door opened and out came the devil herself. "It's okay; she is to come with me. Also, she does not have to remove her veil, though under my command, not hers. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she turned to the other woman and gave a tight smile, "Well then, come now." With that she turned around and walked back through the door through which she came, this time with the new woman trailing behind.

In the soldiers' quarters, all heads turned when a handsome new face burst in the door with an ever present air of confidence. Some were taken aback, as fresh meat usually has a jittery nervousness about them, some couldn't look away and some of the more friendly people were happy to welcome him with a smile on their faces.

The man threw bag of belongings onto the bunk he was assigned and turned back to those around him. A few soldiers stepped closer to introduce themselves and he took it all in with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness."


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: helloooo again. Another short chapter, and for that I apologize. It's very vague and I'm not entirely happy with it. However, there's a possibility I'll do a companion fic when this is done with stories from the time I skipped. Also, I do have the next two chapters written and their word count is around 700 & 1000, so that's something to look forward to. :D Well, I'm off to do a a shit ton of ridiculous biology homework. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.**

It was six months that Dea had spent in that damned place. Six months of immense pain. Six months of nightmares. However, she managed to shove all that into the back of her mind and fell into her role, a part she played perfectly. She acted powerfully, yet completely loyal to the woman running the show. She was entrusted with the most confidential plans. She weaseled her way into being second in command, and not once did Kovarion fear any revolt.

Jack made plenty of progress within their stay there, too. He climbed to the top of the social latter, and became just another soldier working for the Silence. He learnt secrets and gossip from within the barracks, and was a star pupil when learning their tactics. Both of them knew the place in and out, and just in time, too. The day to employ all they'd learnt was fast approaching.

The Doctor had it all planned out and was sure it was full proof. He recruited his army and they would leave tonight. It would work, it had to. There was too much at stake for it to fail.

Dea Stellarum stood behind Kovarion as another military address was given by Colonel Manton. She could see Amy Pond from where she stood waiting as each of the veils came off the headless monks. Then the ball dropped and out came the Doctor, bow tie and all.

Some part of her, her much younger self that was now buried deep, deep down felt joy at the sight, but the rest of her stayed placid. The man she once loved as much as herself, she had developed a slow burning hatred for. They'd both changed since the last time they saw each other.

All hell broke loose after the lights shut off and the Doctor disappeared. Shots were fired and alliances shattered. Still, Kovarion calmly made her exit and Rose followed close behind.

They walked through the corridors until they stopped at a door with maximum security. The guards granted access to the keypad and Kovarion typed in her passcode. After stepping into the room and letting the door close she turned to the other woman. "It's time, Dea, are you ready?"

"Of course, Madame. I know what to do."

"Good, child. Take her and go before they see. They have to think I have her until the very end."

"Yes, of course. I'll be off, best of luck."

"Oh, we don't need luck, darling. I have you, our secret weapon."

Dea was sitting in an escape pod, holding the tiny Melody Pond in her arms. Her face was indifferent, but it stirred emotions from long ago. Before she could think about it any further, she heard commotion outside her door then a rhythmic knock. She stood up and swung the door open.

"Ready to go, Rosie?"


	3. Chapter 2

**(a/n So, I'm back. This chapter's considerably longer than what I've posted so far, and hopefully you'll like it. It took me a while because, though I've had it written, I've been second guessing myself without knowing what I'd want to change. But it's late and I've simply said fuck it. So it might not be too great, or maybe it is, you can be the judge of that. Enjoy and whatnot, & of course, I obviously don't own Doctor Who.)**

She sat, watching on the monitor as the force field went up, shortly after Jack exited through the door. She felt like she was home, with the hum of the Tardis stronger in her head. Melody was lying next to her in a cot, sleeping peacefully. "Don't worry; you'll be with your mummy soon."

Rose turned her attention back to the screen as the Headless Monks started marching in. She watched as lives were lost. She listened as Amy let out a heart wrenching scream. She saw their fight come to an end and their hearts shatter, and prepared herself for what came next.

Kovarion would come back for her once she found she wasn't at the rendezvous point. Jack was waiting to intercept her, and that he did.

Jack was leading her into the room with her hands bound behind her back. Rory started towards her, but Madame Vastra restrained him. Instead, the Doctor took a slow step towards them. "I don't know why in god's name you're here Jack, but we'll get to that later. Now, I'm going to say this one time. Where the bloody hell is Melody Pond?!" he yelled.

Before Jack could say anything, Kovarion growled out, "I don't _know,_ Doctor. I was wondering the same thing. Any ideas?"

"What do you mean you _'don't know'?_ Tell me this instant or swear-"

All conversation stopped and everyone's heads turned to the sound of the Tardis door creaking open. After a second, Rose stepped out and jaws dropped. Well, three jaws, two being Amy's and Kovarion's since they knew her as Dea Stellarum, and the Doctor's because he wanted to know who the hell this was and why they were in his Tardis. Words flooded the room all at once.

" _Stellarum where the bloody hell have you been and where's the goddamn child?!"_

 _"_ _Mistress Dea?"_

 _"_ _Who are you and how did you get in there?"_

"Woah there, one question at a time, please. I wouldn't want to reveal everything too soon, that would ruin all the fun," she said easily while reveling in her choice to wear a veil that morphed her voice, "But, before we have a press conference, I better take care of the Madame over here."

"What are you talking about, Stellarum? Don't forget I made you; you wouldn't be here without me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Kovarion. _I made everything,_ " Rose muttered before tapping on the side of the Tardis twice, bringing the force field down. "Bring her here." Once Jack was a foot away she put the force field back up. The Doctor was baffled but remained silent.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Go to Hell." Rose then leaned in and whispered something in Kovarion's ear before placing her fingers to her temples, and closing her eyes. In moments, Kovarion collapsed to the floor.

Amy was the first to speak, "What- what did you do to her?"

"Oh, I just trapped her inside her own mind. She'll be there forever, unable to do any more harm. Except to herself, of course. She'll probably go insane eventually."

"Okay, now where's our baby?" Rory demanded before the Doctor could question it further. Rose simply walked back into the Tardis, patting the doorway affectionately on the way, and came back out with Melody. Amy grabbed on tight to Rory as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Rose stepped out of the force field, handed off the child, and went right back in, for extra precaution and to aggravate the Doctor that much more.

Amy and Rory held Melody tight, and the Doctor scanned the child to make sure she was wasn't a doppleganger before he ground out, " _Who are you_?"

The veiled woman stood next to Jack, who has been silent the whole time. "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought my name was a _huge_ hint. It's Latin. But I suppose it's only obvious to me and the Cap'n here," she said, patting Jack's arm.

The Doctor started muttering to himself, "Dea Stellarum… goddess of the stars." He looked at her with the slightest hint of confusion, trying to work out the puzzle.

"Would it help if I told you what I just told Kovarion?" she said as she moved out of the force field and stood inches away from the Doctor before whispering, " _Bad Wolf."_

 **(a/n Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is written and at 1000 words, but I have to see if there's anything I want changed. Part of the delay on this chapter was school & homecoming, so hopefully it's settled down enough that I can get the next one up quicker. -Julia)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(a/n Hellooooo everyone, I'm happy to say this update was much quicker than last. Your reviews gave me extra motivation to edit this chapter and get it up. Plus, I've been in bed with** **pneumonia, and instead of doing homework, I've been using my downtime as fanfic time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!)**

 _"_ _Bad Wolf."_

The Doctor's eyes widen at the words, and his hand automatically flew up and ripped the veil off her head. His eyes met a pair of chocolate brown irises sprinkled with flecks of gold and he staggered back a few steps. "That's… you're… this is impossible."

"Oh Doctor, I thought you learned long ago that nothing's impossible."

"You can't be her. No, what are you? Zygon? Dop-"

"No, it's me. Rose Tyler, in the flesh." Nobody else had the courage to intervene, though their curiosity was running wild.

"How are you here?"

"Oh, I've had _plenty_ of years."

"B- but you look the same as the day I dropped you off in Pete's world!"

"Well, Doctor, a lot has changed," she said sharply.

"Yes, yes it has. You're different. I'd never forget your persona, Rose."

"Well, I supposed I have developed a flair for dramatics. But really, that's rich, coming from you. At least I can admit I've changed, as reasonable as it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Doctor! You're a different man than when I knew you. Do you realize you're not a god? Or is your reality that distorted?!"

"Says the woman whose alias means goddess of the stars!"

"That's because I am _the wolf,_ Doctor." Rose looked around the room. Everyone had either taken a place on the floor or against the wall. "The Bad Wolf is still in me. The vortex is still swirling through my head. That's why I'm here. That's why I haven't aged a day. That's why tragedy has followed me since the day you dropped me off on Bad Wolf Bay!"

"What happened, Rose?"

"Well, if you must know, here's the full story. The first time we saw each other in Norway? I lied through my teeth in a split second decision. Mum wasn't pregnant. Could you imagine? We'd have been in for a hell of a time. It was me. I was pregnant, with your child. With your son." The Doctor's face was starch white. Normally he'd interrupt, insist it was impossible, but he was totally silent. Jack stood with his arms crossed and pain in his eyes. Everyone else held a combination of shock and confusion, but had no intention of intervening.

"I was terrified, but it went as good as things could go. I named him Gabriel; God's bravest man. Figured he'd have to be. We were happy. My world shifted to revolve around him. He was my light, my stars, my universe. However, I convinced myself he needed his father. Which he did, but I focused too much on getting to you, and not enough on him. When the stars started going out and the cannon started shaping up, I spent more and more time at Torchwood. As you know, I eventually got through.

"After you dropped me and the metacrisis off, we made it work. It was hard, being as he wasn't you. We ended up okay, though. We made a life for ourselves. Eventually, he started aging bit by bit without me. We were shocked, but it was just another obstacle. The real disaster was when the Silence came and all hell broke loose. Did you know that we're stuff of legends in that universe, too? Who would've guessed? They had the same intentions as the Silence in this world—to kill you. So, they came and took me away, along with Gabe. They saw no use for John- that's what we called him, your clone- so they killed him.

"Gabe was three at the time, and we were there for two years. Eventually, they realized you weren't coming, and they had no way of getting through the void once they were in it. So they did the most unbearable thing they could've." Rose couldn't force the words out, instead closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It hurt like hell, but she didn't build up her bravado to have it crash and burn this easily.

"They killed my son and sent me into the void. Little did they know the time vortex has no place in there. It just wouldn't work, so it spit me out in Cardiff. I've been with staying with Jack for the couple years since then. Six months ago we came here to save your mission. So I hope you could forgive me for being colder to you than I was when I was nineteen. Sorry if I hurt your ego."

"Rose, I- I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I figured. But let me ask you one thing. How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many people were on Gallifrey?" His eyes turned dark.

" _I don't know."_

"Exactly. You've forgotten. How about those fleets of cybermen ships? Or all the lives you've destroyed to get here? Hell, what about the paradoxes!" her eyes softened a bit, "You don't know yourself anymore. You're stuck in a permanent state of timelord victorious, Doctor. Remember the Mars? That's who you've become."

"Look Rose," he ground out, "I am so, so sorry for what you've gone through. I'm not denying any of the blame placed on me. But you are not being fair right now."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Do you think I wanted to destroy Gallifrey? _I had no choice!_ May I remind you my family was there? _My_ children died, too!" There was an audible gasp coming from Amy, and everyone else was in complete silence. "I've done what I've had to, and I'm sure you have, too."

"You weren't always like this, though! You've changed from when you were running around in pinstripes."

"You said it yourself, you've changed since you were nineteen. You know why? Because you've suffered more and more loss. But guess what, so have I! Why are you placed on a pedestal?" Rose was silent for what seemed like an eternity, calculating her next move. Eventually, she tilted her head as the corners of her mouth turned down.

"I suppose… we've both been at fault. We've both changed for the worse. Of course, I already knew I've changed. I just wanted you to see that you have, too."

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"Being aware and not caring is much worse than the alternative."

"And isn't that what you are? We're one in the same, Rose Tyler."

 **(a/n Well, that took quite a bit out of me. When I first envisioned this scene, before I had any intention of actually writing this story, there was much less in the Doctor's defense. That being said, I surprised myself. This was my last written chapter, so the next update may be a bit of a longer wait. However, I do have what I want in mind, and I can say it's much less intense and a little more, I dunno, heartwarming? We'll see. Also, by the way it's looking now, there won't be a ton more chapters, but there's a good possibility of a companion and maybe even a sequel. Enough of me rambling, see you next update & feedback is greatly appreciated.)**


End file.
